Hocus Pocus Hermione Granger
by Marsetta
Summary: Hermione Granger and her younger brother Harry just moved to Salem, they didn't mean to let the witches free.


**I just wanted to do a Harry Potter Hocus Pocus oneshot before I continued writing for my incomplete stories.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **I Don't own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Ronald woke with a gasp, his breath coming out a bit ragged. He lay back down, remembering that his brothers were in town, would be back by nightfall, and that he had stayed to help his parents and watch his sister._

 _His sister, who he couldn't hear in the bed next to him._

 _"Ginny?" He asked, not getting an answer he sat up, looking over to her empty bed._

 _"Ginny?" He called out, getting up and putting pants on. He searched the house, but didn't find her. So he left, but nothing was outside, no one but a sheep and some chickens._

 _"Draco, have you seen Ginny?" Ron asked his neighbor, the boy was looking over toward the forest, Ron's gaze followed him. Purple and pink smoke was billowing out from the direction of-_

 _A child's laughter caught Ron's attention._

 _"Ginny!" He called out._

 _"She's done for." Draco muttered, pulling on his friend's sleeve._

 _"Not yet. Wake my father, summon the elders! Hurry!" Ron shoved him back before running after his sister._

* * *

Ron woke after another sleepless night, nightmares of the past that had yet to stop.

He had been having these nightmares since he was turned into this horrid creature, he looked out the window, the blackened night making his image reflect onto the surface.

A plain black cat with bright blue eyes looked right at him.

* * *

Hermione Granger was the new girl in town. She had been living in England until her family moved them to the United States, to Salem, Massachusetts to be exact.

She listened to the story of the Black Sisters with a mix of uniterest and skepticism. Did they really think that Witchcraft existed? That three vengeful witches were going to return on the night of a full moon and Halloween? She rolled her eyes and continued to do her homework.

"I think we have a skeptic. Miss Granger, would you like to share your England, tweedy, tea drinking point of view?" The teacher, McGonagall smirked down at her.

Hermione looked down at her jacket, it wasn't really tweed, it didn't even look like it. So she rolled her eyes.

"To think that tales of magic and spells are real is mind boggling. Those kinds of stories belong in a children's book, not in a high school." She told the woman, crossing her arms.

McGonagall just shook her head sadly and turned to go back to her desk. She was about to continue when the bell rang.

Hermione stood, shoving her books lovingly into her satchel, and turning, only to bump right into a boy.

"Oh I am so sorry." She knelt down to help him.

"It's okay." The boy whispered out, getting to his feet clumsily, dropping another book. The title read Wild Plants and Where to find them. Interesting.

"Hermione Granger." She told him, setting the book atop the pile in his hands.

"You're new right?" He asked, wiping his free hand on his jacket to shake, but almost dropping the books instead. Hermione helped steady him.

"Yes. I just moved here last week." The boy sighed in relief, glad he didn't drop the books.

"Oh, I'm Neville by the way." He said before Hermione could leave the room.

"It's nice to meet you Neville."

* * *

Hermione walked into the house with a glum look on her face. She ran into a couple of girls who thought they were all that, stealing her jacket like jerks.

"Hermione honey, are you okay?" Her mother asked, standing from the box she was unpacking.

"I'm fine." She mumbled before rushing upstairs.

"Was she wearing a jacket?" Her mom asked her dad, He shrugged.

* * *

Hermione slammed her door closed, wincing slightly, she didn't mean to take her temper out on the door. She sighed deeply before going over to her fish, feeding them. Then she sat at her desk and pulled out her journal.

"What is with this town? Witches? Bullies. Neville?" She muttered to herself as she wrote. She didn't notice as a shadow moved in her closet.

"BOO!" The closet doors burst open and a small black bundle popped out, rushing over to her.

Hermione jumped, dropping her pencil onto the desk.

"Harry!" She chastised her younger brother. They had adopted the boy when his parents died when he was one, and he has been a pain in Hermione's side since.

"I scared you! I scared you! Ha Ha! Oh Neville! Kiss me Kiss me!" Harry cheered and taunted as he danced around in his black, dress?

"What are you wearing?" Hermione decided to ignore his teasing words.

"I'm a wizard. Look, mum even made me a wand." He grinned, the little black hat on his head flopped a bit to the side.

"And you are taking me trick or treating." He announced. Hermione stood, turning to him.

"Not this year. Now out of my room. You know you aren't supposed to be in here." She tried to steer him to the door, but he ducked under her arms.

"Mum said you have to." He told her, dodging her lunges.

"Then have Mum take you." She said, deciding to ignore him and go back to writing, and maybe finishing her homework.

"She and dad are going to a party tonight." He complained.

"You're eight, go alone." She picked up her pen and continued to write, maybe if she ignored him, he would go away.

"But I can't! This is my first time! And it's a full moon tonight, the weird people are out tonight." He whined. Hermione scoffed, like a bunch of people wearing costumes and giving candy to children weren't weird?

She continued to ignore him, until the feeling of a child hanging himself from her shoulders brought her attention to him.

"Come on Hermione. Please!" He gave her big puppy dog eyes, ones that he knew she couldn't resist.

* * *

"Wow." Both siblings said with awe as they stared up at the large white Victorian house.

"It's beautiful." Hermione muttered.

"Eh. Rich blokes." Harry dismissed. They share a nod before making their way to the door.

"Trick or treat." Harry said automatically, pushing his treat bag forward.

But he stopped and gaped at the house behind the short boy before him. It was huge, and there was a giant cauldron of candy.

"H-hi Hermione." Neville stood there wearing some kind of old fashioned suit, a couple of bars of candy in hand.

"Hello Neville. This is a beautiful home. How's your party?" She tacked on the last part when she noticed that there was in fact a calm party going on behind him.

"Oh, um, thanks. It's kinda boring. Just a bunch of Grams friends." He told her, looking about nervously.

"Hey I know! You should come with us! And we need to do something fun." Harry bounced around in excitement. Neville and Hermione shared a look.

"I know just the place." Neville grinned, the younger boy's enthusiasm rubbing off on him.

"Just let me go change."

* * *

"You imbeciles." Ron hissed at the children who dared light the black flamed candle.

"Hey!" The girl and younger boy protested, the older boy just looked down in shame.

"I can't believe you." Ron huffed as he paced, years of him keeping people from lighting that cursed candle, and it took three curious book worms to do it? He really was a mangy cat if he let that get passed him.

"Who are you?" The female asked, glaring down at him.

"Me? I'm Ronald Weasley, immortal protector of the book and cottage." Ron turned to them.

"Wait, like, the Ronald Weasley from the story? The one who disappeared?" The younger boy perked up.

"It is because of me that my sister died. I waited for death, but it never came. I finally figured out what I needed to do. I needed to guard the cottage and keep people from lighting the candle." He glared at the female, who had been the one to light the candle.

"I said I was sorry." She huffed as she stood, stalking away. The boys followed her.

All three humans jumped when they heard the horrid chuckles of Sissy and her sister Bella and Andy.

"Bella!" Sissy motioned for her sister to take to her right. "Andy!" She motioned for her to take her left.

"Brave little virgin, I'll be your friend." Bella cooed to the girl, motioning her forward. The younger boy picked up a rock and threw it at her, picking up another and another until Bella retreated.

"Book!" Sissy called to her most trusted friend. Ron hissed and moved, jumping on the book before she could get it.

"Well, Ronald Weasley still alive I see." She smirked down at him.

"And waiting." He hissed.

"Well, thou hast waited in vain. And thou will fail to save thy friends, just as thou hast failed to save thy sister!" The witch bit out. Ron hissed.

She lunged forward on her broom, bringing it down.

"Bring the book!" Ron commanded, the girl grabbed it quickly and followed him. They moved away from her, then changed direction when Andy flew toward them.

"They can't get us, not here. Right?" The girl asked, looking down at him.

"Well, they can't." Ron looked up at them with wide eyes.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" She asked rhetorically. They looked up when the sisters stopped, and Sissy started to speak.

"Ungrateful cousin long since dead. Deep asleep in thy wormy bed. Wiggle thy toes, open thine eyes, twist thy fingers toward the sky. Life is sweet, be not shy. On thy feet. So sayeth I!" Sissy laughed as the ground started to shake.

Ron watched as the grave of Sirius Black, the sisters' cousin, was raised from the dead.

* * *

"Come on." Ron urged, moving down the sewers.

"Wait up." They younger boy called out.

He should probably learn their names soon. He was saved from asking by the little boy.

"I'm Harry by the way. I'm eight. This is my sister Hermione, and her _boyfriend_ Neville~." Harry sent a smirk to his sister.

"He isn't my boyfriend you little troll." Hermione turned bright red.

"Nice to meet you. Now come on, up here."

* * *

"They're dead. They have to be. We did it! Come on Ron! Let's go home!" Harry cheered.

* * *

"You know Ron. I'm gonna take care of you. And then my kids will take care of you. And then their kids after that, forever and ever." He slowly fell into a deep sleep, Hermione and Neville watching him with soft smiles. Ron curled up and purred into his chest.

* * *

"Harry?!" Hermione yelled as she rushed into the room. She noticed that someone was under the covers.

"Harry?" She asked, pulling the covers down, but Bella Black popped up, grinning at her, grabbing for her hand.

"Looking for this?" Sissy Black asked as the closet doors opened to reveal Harry in Andy's grip, his mouth covered by one hand, and a bag that held Ron in the other.

Hermione and Neville screamed and moved backwards. The book sent a spell, knocking Neville over. Hermione grabbed the salt she brought up with her and made a circle around her and Neville.

"Salt. Clever. Come on sisters." Sissy moved out of the room, Andy pulled Harry out with her. Bella started after her, then turned and gave Hermione a smile and blew a kiss at her before following her sisters.

"Harry!"

* * *

"Pull over. Let me see your driver's permit." Sissy leaned into the window of the moving car. Neville, the one who happened to be driving, screamed when she pulled at his face and neck.

Harry cried out when the car swerved to the left, pushing the woman away from them. She came back, but Neville punched her in the face, sending her into a bush.

They cheered shortly before going silent until they got to the cemetery. Neville pulled over and the four made their way in. Running further past the gates.

Hermione huffed out when she fell, looking up she noticed Sirius Black, the zombie from earlier.

She pulled out a pocket knife she always keeps on her, lifting it, knowing that it wouldn't do her any good.

Sirius pulled her up, keeping her arms locked to her body with a strong arm, pulling the knife out of her hand with the other.

"Sirius!Quick, kill the girl! Stop wasting time. Hurry!" Sissy commanded from the air above them.

Sirius ignored her and proceeded to cut open the stitches on his mouth.

"Wench!" Was the first thing he said. A few more choice words spilled from his mouth.

"I've been wanting to say that for centuries." He seemed to grin at her. Hermione gagged at the smell.

"Hurry." She said instead and pulled him along, listening to Sissy yelling out death threats.

"Hermione! Watch out!" Harry cried. Neville lifted a branch.

"Wait no! Hold on." Hermione moved in front of Sirius. "He's a good zombie." She assured them. Both of them dropped their sticks. Harry practically skipped over to the zombie as Hermione and Neville started to plan.

"Hi Sirius." Harry grinned.

* * *

"Ron?" Harry moved around, happy grin on his face. "Ron?" His grin faded to a smile. "Ron?" His smile was gone when he saw his furry friend, laying still next to the grave he hit.

"Ron!" He moved to him, kneeling down and cradling his body to his chest.

"He's gone Harry." Neville told him, his eyes wet.

"But he can't be gone. He needs to come back, like last time." Harry looked up at his sister with tears in his eyes, but she just shook her head sadly. Harry buried his face in Ron's fur.

"Don't cry Harry." A voice said from behind him. Harry looked up, it was Ron's voice, but it came from a translucent boy with burning red hair and a freckled face.

"Ron?" Harry asked, setting the cat down.

"Yeah." The boy grinned, looking down at himself. "The witches are gone. I'm finally free." He grinned, holding his hand out for Harry.

"Thank you Harry. Thank you. And Hermione, thank you for lighting the candle." They shared a smile. Hermione holding onto Neville.

"Ronald! Ronald Weasley~!" A voice practically sang from the woods. Ron turned to see his sister, a young girl with just as red hair as he and a wicked grin on her face.

"Ginny." Ron whispered, before turning to Harry once more time. He crouched and hugged him.

"I shall always be with you." Ron whispered into his ear before standing.

"Thank you again." Ron grinned at them before walking away. He met his sister, the young girl taking his hand.

He turned once last time, and waved, before he and his sister left. Finally, he was going home.

* * *

 **I skipped parts. Just imagine that they happened very similarly to the movie.**

 **I think I got my point across though.**

 **Mars**


End file.
